warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Spill
Prolouge Panic hung in the air. ShadowClan cats rushed out of the cat as fast as they could. Twolegs rushed in with large nets and strange sticks that shot out something sharp. On their strange pelts were the words "Animal Control," but no cat knew what it meant. "Come quickly, Goldenspots!" Greenfur called to his mate. "I'm gathering the kits!" Goldenspots yowled in panic. As they were saying it, a twoleg broke into the nursery with a net. The twoleg dropped his net over the yowling kits. Greenfur and Goldenspots yowled and bit the Twoleg on both arms. The Twoleg said something that, to the cats, sounded like, "Gob to ges thos mangy strys testd fur rabis." Which, although the cats didn't know it, meant, "Got to get thosoe mangy strays tested for Rabis." The twoleg shot them both with the sharp thing, and they fell asleep instanly. "Come quickly, ShadowClan!" Frondstar called to his Clan. "We must leave this place!" as the Clan left, only about half of them had escaped the Twolegs. Chapter 1: Where is ShadowClan? Strongclaw Strongpaw held his head high. "Do you vow to preserve the Warrior Code, even with your life?" "I do." he told the RiverClan leader, Swiftstar. "Then from this day forward, you will be known as Strongclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and strength." Strongclaw held his head high as his Clanmates cheered for him. He looked around the camp. There was a gray she-cat with a black spot on her back named Grayleaf, a pinkish bald tom named Nopelt, a tortiseshell tom named Fishscale, two gray tabby she-cat apprentices named Stripepaw and Featherpaw, a black She-cat with white speckles and long tail was Specklestep, a blue-gray tom with glowing red eyes was Bloodeye, a golden she-cat with gray spots that looked like feathers and three kits stumbling around her paws was Featherstep, the three kits were two ginger tabby toms, Gingerkit and Orangekit, and Goldenkit, who looked just like her mother, a mostly light brown tortiseshell with some tabby spots was Fernbed, the reddish brown tom was Swiftstar, he, Strongclaw, was a gray tom with black speckles. RiverClan was small at the moment. Stripepaw and Featherpaw were the last apprentices. Grayleaf, his mother, was going to have another batch of kits soon. His father, Fishscale, was deputy and Specklestep was his mate. He remembered the day he had saved her life... "I-I can't swim!" the kittypet screeched. "I have to save it!" Specklepaw meowed. Strongpaw grabbed her tail in his teeth. "You can't go in!" Strongpaw meowed. "The water's to high! Why do you want to save a kittypet, anyway? It was trying to steal our fish." "No cat deserves to die." Specklepaw meowed. She jerked her tail lose and ran, her beatuiful black and white pelt shining in the moonlight, then dissappered under the water. "Specklepaw, no!" Strongpaw thrust himself into the water. Specklepaw was struggling ahead, against the current towards shore. He attempted to reach her, but a strong gust of wind made the current to strong and ''Specklepaw got swept away with the gray kittypet in her jaws.''' ''Strongpaw was swept onto shore. He gazed into the water, hoping for a glance of Spcklepaw's pelt... There! She was at the bottom, weigh down by the gray kittypet she refused to leave behind. She was getting weaker. He took a deep breath and plunged under. He swam, ignoring the tugging of the river at his pelt as the gale roared above. He got to the bottom after what seemed like moons. Specklepaw was still holding the kittypet, both of them unconsious. They were being moved by the current, but Strongpaw grabbed them both and swam up. When he emerged, he gasped in air. He turned and saw he was in the middle of the river. He couldn't carry both of them that far. It seemed oddly cruel and reckless to do this, but he found a pointy rock sticking up in the river. he slipped the kittypet's collar around it so it wouldn't float away, and it's head wouldn't be under water. He swam to the edge and climbed up gratfully. He set Specklepaw under a bush for saftey from the wind, then went back for the kittypet... "Strongclaw!" Fishscale meowed. His father's call tugged Srongclaw out of his thoughts. "I want you to come to the Gathering tommorow." Sweetberry "Sweetberry! Largefoot! Sweetberry! Largefoot!" The cats of ThunderClan cheered. Sweetberry absoloutley glowed with happiness. She was a warrior! She gazed around at her proud Clanmates. Goldenfoot, her father, was watching her with joy in his ice blue eyes. Sweetberry tried to take in her whole Clan, observing them carefully, starting with her father. His fur was long and thick. He was dark brown tom with one bright golden foot. Sweetberry gazed around to her friend, Darkpelt. He had amber eyes and a dark tabby pelt. Brightfeather was a white she-cat, Bluejay was a blue-gray tom with bright green eyes, Largefoot was a Ginger tom with large paws, Ravencall, her mother, was a black she-cat with one white stripe across her flank and a white muzzle, and Fallenstar was a small white and ginger tabby tom. She gazed through all her Clanmates then looked at herself in a puddle. She had a round, white face with reddish brown spots. "What are you doing?" Darkpelt padded over. "I'm just.. proud." Sweetberry meowed. "And I'm proud of you." Darkpelt purred and rubbed his pelt against her's. He looked up and changed the subject. "I'm going to the Gathering tommorow. I'm going to ask Fallenstar if you can come with me." Sweetberry purred as Darkpelt dashed away towards Fallenstar. She flicked her tail and padded over to join her mother and Crowfoot, her aunt. "Hello, Crowfoot." "Sweetberry! You're a warrior!" Crowfoot and Ravencall rubbed their pelt together on her's. "I'm so proud!" Ravencall mewed. "I thought you would never get your warrior name after the..." the black and white she-cat broke off. Sweetberry knew she ment the time a fox had come into camp and her brother, Shadepaw, had attempted to fight it off... Sweetpaw and Shadepaw scrambled out of the apprentice's den. the fox stood in the center of the camp with two of Brightfern's kits in it's jaws. "No!" Shadepaw hissed. "Put those kits down!" '' ''Before Sweetpaw could stop her brother, Shadepaw leaped at the fox. Sweetpaw rushed in to help him, but Crowfoot leaped in front of her and attempted to drag her away by the scruff. "No, I need to help Shadepaw!" Sweetpaw struggled free and launched herself at the fox. She landed on its jaws and bit the fox's nose. The fox ignored her. It was much or interested in Shadepaw. The blackish-gray apprentice was clawing the fox's ears. The fox turned it's head around and flung Sweetpaw and Shadepaw off. Sweetpaw had just seen the fox turning on Shadepaw before everything went black. She woke up in the medicine den. The scent of herbs filled her thoughts and she stiffly stood. She scented death in the air, and attempted to dash out into the clearing when she recognized Shadepaw's scent. Moonglare, the silver medicine cat, held her back. "You need rest, Sweetpaw." Moonglare meowed softly, her green eyes clouded with grief. "You can sit vigil for them when the moon is up." Sweetpaw waited for Moonglare to disappear again, then crept quietly through the fern tunnel. She gasped when she saw her brother, his pelt still smelling of blood, in the center of the clearing with Brightfern's kits. the scent of death and blood traveled through the clearing as Sweetpaw fell. She dropped to the ground, weakend by grief... "Sweetberry!" Silverstripes called to her. "Are you ever going to do your vigil?" The black and silver deputy padded up to her and meowed, more quietly "I know you're thinking about Shadepaw, remember that me and Brightfern lost a littermate too." "Yes, I guess." Sweetberry meowed. "He should be sitting vigil, right now, with a warrior name." "And so should you." Silverspots meowed. "Also, Fallenstar said you can go to the Gathering tommorrow." Silverspots padded away and sat, ready for her vigil. Bluedove Bluedove shook out her fur. She had almost frozen solid from standing still all night. Now her vigil was over, and she was a warrrior! Category:Fan Fictions